the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man: Web of Shadows
Spider-Man: Web of Shadows is a game for Playstation 2, 3, and Portable. The PlayStation 2 and Portable versions are called Amazing Allies Edition. The PS3 version is a 3D free roam. The PS2 and PSP are 2.5D side-scrollers. Gameplay PlayStation 3 The game is a free-roam beat'em up game. The player is controlling Spider-Man throughout the game. The game gives the player many decisions through the game. All with 2 decisions: Good and Evil. The good is represented by the red suit and the evil is represented by the black suit. The game has 3 acts: Gang War, King Pin, and Symbiote Apocalypse. Most of the game consists of a symbiote-contaminated New York. The player can switch freely between the Red and Black suit, each with their own unique fighting styles. The choices throughout the game consists of a good and evil choice. Good usually being for justice or a right decision. Evil usually being insulting and "bad-boy". PlayStation 2 and Portable Costume Contrast In the PS3 game, the player can control Spider-Man with 2 suits: his traditional red and blue or his symbiote suit (commonly referred to as "The Black Suit"). The game also consists of a Suit Alignment. The Suit Aligment feature shows how much control Spider-Man has over the Black Suit. If the meter is mostly black, Spider-Man will tend to make bad choices, if the meter is mostly red, Spider-Man will tend to make good choices. The choices throught the game also affect the Suit Aligment meter. Each choice made has a different outcome of the situation at hand. For example, in the first choice (Gang War), Spider-Man can either choose to tell the gang leader's they've been fooled (Red Suit) or fight the 2 gangs minions (Black Suit). Endings PlayStation 3 Hero Ending Note: This ending is seen when the player makes all good choices After a week of the Helicarrier crashing, Spider-Man is found narrating on top of a building. Mary Jane walks up behind him and finds him narrating. Spider-Man then takes her web-slinging. Alternative Hero Ending Note: This ending is seen when the player makes evil, then good choices After a week of the Helicarrier crashing, Spider-Man is found on top of a building with his cell phone. He calls Mary Jane and she doesn't pick up, Spider-Man then apologizes for all his bad decisions he's made. Villian Ending Note: This ending is seen when the player makes all evil choices Spider-Man is seen on the top of a building with his black suit on. A partially symbiote-controlled Black Cat arrives and tells him that she promised him a city and now she gave him one. Spider-Man then says he thought with great power comes great responsibility but he never knew what power was. The cutscene then shows numerous symbiotes 'praising' Spider-Man. Back at Wilson Fisk Industries, a giant box arrives on the roof. Black Widow then says to someone him there if they are in full control. The man then says he's just dandy. Black Widow then says to bring her Spider-Man dead or alive. Symbiote Wolverine then comes out and says he's going with dead, and then yells out a huge roar. Alternative Villian Ending Note: This ending is seen when the player makes all evil choices, except for Black Cat Spider-Man is seen on top of a building with his black suit on. He then states Mary Jane doesn't know what power is. The cutscene then shows numerous symbiotes 'praising' Spider-Man. Back at Wilson Fisk Industries, a giant box arrives on the roof. Black Widow then says to someone him there if they are in full control. The man then says he's just dandy. Black Widow then says to bring her Spider-Man dead or alive. Symbiote Wolverine then comes out and says he's going with dead, and then yells out a huge roar. Gallery Spider-Man WOS PS2.jpg|The PS2 cover Spider-Man WOS PSP.jpg|The PSP Cover Spider-Man WOS PS3.jpg|The PS3 Cover Spider-Man WOS Red.jpg|Spider-Man in his Red Suit, as seen in-game. (PS3) Spider-Man WOS Black.jpg|Spider-Man in his Black Suit, as seen in a cutscene. (PS3) Category:PS3 Games Category:PSP Games Category:PS2 Games